An information processing system infrastructure for gathering a plurality of business systems onto a physical computer resource by using server virtualization technology has been prevalent recently in order to improve the resource utilization efficiency of the entire data center.
The virtualization technology separates the systems operated in a fixed manner on the resource, from the resource, and migrates the system between a plurality of physical computer resources in accordance with the operational status of a business application. In this manner, the unbalanced load can be smoothened dynamically.
On the other hand, controlling a network configuration in accordance with a physical arrangement of virtual machines, can isolate a system group, used by a specific user group, to a resource space called “tenant.” In this manner, the security of the tenant can be ensured.
For example, PTL 1 discloses technology for promptly eliminating the imbalance between the loads of the groups in a virtual computer system in which a plurality of tenants use a plurality of physical computer resources. According to PTL 1, a plurality of virtual computers are managed on a plurality of resource groups and are migrated between the physical computer resources in accordance with the loads, to balance the loads.